There's Someone In My Bed
by flyergrad09
Summary: McGee wakes up after a night of celebrating at a bar to find he's not alone in his bed, and barely remembers the night before. Fluff. Slight Tiva, slight McAbby, Tim/Tony friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters. So don't sue me. :)**

* * *

Timothy McGee was not an early bird. He much preferred staying up late working on his computer or typing his next novel. So when his alarm went off at 6 AM one Saturday morning, he was fairly grouchy. Vance had everyone coming in for some special training session. Tim wasn't sure why they couldn't just do this on a regular workday, but when the toothpick speaks, you better listen.

As he leaned over to switch off the alarm, he felt someone in bed next to him. Before he opened his eyes, he already knew who it was, just by the smell of gunpowder with bourbon. Cautiously, he opened one eye and saw Abby Sciuto resting peacefully. How she managed to sleep through alarms, he never knew.

"Well," he thought to himself. "At least it's Abby and not some psychopath. I trust Abby, I like Abby, and she's my friend."

It had been a very long time since Tim had a female in his bed. Sure, he had all sorts of casual dating encounters, but nothing serious, and he preferred to keep things chaste until he felt like he really knew the woman.

Gradually, fuzzy memories of the night before came back to him. The team had gone out to a local bar to celebrate Jimmy Palmer's birthday. Abby at one point had come up with the genius idea to create a drinking game out of the night's activities. She had assigned rules for every person in their group who was there. Every time Tony quoted a movie, they had to drink. Unfortunately, the drunker Tony became, the more he recited movie lines. Anytime Tim said something that the majority of the group didn't understand, they had to drink (usually Abby understood his geek-speak, so she didn't count towards the majority). Again, the more they drank, the more this rule applied. Ziva's rule was that whenever she misspoke an American idiom, they had to drink. The more alcohol Ziva knocked back, the more confused she got with her slang phrases. At one point, she had told Jimmy to have "many beers of happiness" but no one was sure if she was confused or just thirsty at that point. Gibbs' rule was simple. Any time he slapped someone in the head, everyone took a drink. Ducky's rule was that whenever he started off into a long rambling story, they had to drink. Whenever Jimmy said something inappropriate, they had to drink. Finally, when Abby became overly excited about something, they all had to take a big swallow of their beverages.

Abby's game had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the throbbing pain in Tim's head was telling him otherwise. He wasn't much of a drinker, not even in college. He had never heard of beer pong until they investigated a crime scene where the game happened to be set up. Tony on the other hand, was like a fish in water. He shuddered to think what the former frat boy's liver looked like, but he certainly seemed the most in control out of all of them last night, except for perhaps Ziva who never liked to lose control of herself.

Tim arched his back and stretched out his arms. He was glad that Abby had decided- WHAT was THAT?

He snapped his head to the left. No, it couldn't be. Tim sat up with a start and screamed.

Anthony DiNozzo was in his bed.

Naturally, the screaming woke up both of Tim's bedmates. Once Tony realized where he was, he sat up and screamed in horror as well. Abby on the other hand began to shriek with glee.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!" Tim spat out at Tony.

"Hell if I know!" Tony replied. "The last thing I remember was dancing with Ziva!"

"Oooh! Two of my three favorite male agents in one bed with me! I'm the happiest girl in the world!" Abby exclaimed. Both Tim and Tony glared at her with a stare that would put Gibbs to shame.

"Wait, you remember dancing with Ziva?" Tim asked Tony.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Oh, I remember that," Abby cut in. "You were getting pretty frisky with her, and it was making her uncomfortable, so she suggested that McGee take you home."

"Somehow, I don't think this is what she had in mind," Tony smirked.

At that point, Tim realized that all three of them were still in bed. He thought about getting out, but he wasn't sure what kind of clothes he was wearing. Nervously, he lifted up a bit of the covers to see what he had on underneath them.

"McGee!" Abby shouted. "Are you trying to sneak a peek or something?"

Of course. Abby wasn't wearing any pants.

"I should have known," Tim said to himself.

"Yeah, and you would know what Abby wears to bed, wouldn't you, McLover?" Tony pointed out.

"I was talking to myself," Tim mumbled.

"Morning all!" Ziva burst in the door.

"Ziva! What if we weren't decent?" Tony asked.

"First off, it wouldn't be anything new to me, at least as far as you are concerned," she replied, remembering their undercover operation where they posed as a married couple. "And second, I doubt that the three of you would be naked together, unless that is, you had a… a… free some."

"It's threesome Ziva. Though I've heard it's rather freeing with three people involved," Abby shared.

Tim could feel he was losing control of the situation. Why were all three of them _still_ in bed? He was kind of trapped in between Tony and Abby, but one of them could free him from the middle spot if they would just leave. Why was Ziva here this morning and oh why was she so damn perky this early in the day? And if Ziva had stayed here last night, why didn't Tony stay with her, wherever she slept, instead of invading Tim's bed? There was only one way to find the answers to some of these questions.

"Ziva, did you stay here last night?" he asked her.

"Why yes McGee, you wouldn't have it any other way," she replied with a smile.

Oh no, _what_ did that mean? Tim felt like he was going nowhere fast.

"As a matter of fact, you were a complete gentleman, offering your apartment for all of us to smash at."

"Crash," he corrected her automatically. Then he realized what she had said.

"All of us?" he questioned her.

"Well none of us were in any state to drive home last night, so you volunteered your apartment as a place for us to stay last night since you live within walking distance of the bar."

"So, that means…" his voice trailed off.

"Gibbs and Ducky and Palmer are here too!" Abby interjected and jumped out of bed, forgetting that she was wearing just her lacy underwear and one of Tim's MIT t-shirts. She ran into the living room where the three remaining party goers were curled up on the floor in a heaping pile of blankets and pillows.

"McGee was too drunk to properly set up an air mattress, so this is the best we could do," Ziva commented as she observed the happy trio. "It was not that uncomfortable. Almost like a nest of sorts."

Tim suddenly realized that he was now in bed alone with Tony. He jumped out of bed before things got even more awkward. He didn't care at that point what clothing he was or was not wearing. Anything had to be better than being caught in bed with Anthony DiNozzo.

"I still don't understand how you ended up in my bed, Tony," Tim inquired.

"Beats me. Maybe I wanted to make sure you and Abby didn't get into anything…_hinky_," Tony waggled his eyebrows at McGee.

"Oh please, Tony. From what I've heard, it sounds like I was barely able to recognize who was who last night."

"I don't know," Tony responded in a singsong voice. "You two seemed to be quite intimate on the dance floor."

"Right. And you decided to cock block me. Thanks for that," he replied sarcastically.

"Just doing my job. So McChef, what's for breakfast?" Tony questioned as he slid out of bed as well.

"I'm not serving you breakfast," Tim replied and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

As he looked in his living room, the sight before his eyes wasn't entirely unfamiliar. Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer had all woken up, and Ziva and Abby had settled themselves in the giant nest of blankets and pillows. They were all talking and laughing, most likely trying to figure out what happened last night. It almost reminded Tim of the slumber parties Sarah would have when she was younger. Of course, being a boy he wasn't allowed to hang out with the girls, but if he got bored, he'd poke his head into their family room where the girls always hung out. Granted, Sarah and her friends were never fending off hangovers and struggling to remember what happened, but the camaraderie was the same.

Tim plopped down on the ground and grabbed a spare pillow to put behind his back. Tony had finally wandered out of Tim's room and grabbed one of the muffins that no doubt, Saint Ziva had picked up to bring to her hung over colleagues, along with a large carafe of coffee.

"So guys, how was your night last night?"

* * *

**A/N:** The drinking game I mentioned is based off a game on the NCIS wetpaint page. If you're interested, you can find it here:

.com/page/NCIS%20Drinking%20Game

Of course, I only (legally) recommend it if you're at or above the legal drinking age in your country.

**A/N Part 2:** The idea of waking up to find both a guy and a girl in bed with you is based off of an experience one of my roommates in college had. Like McGee, nothing had happened the night before, except a LOT of drinking. Oh, and the concept of making a nest out of pillows and blankets is something another set of my old roommates did. Man, I love(d) college!


End file.
